Le prisonnier de mon grenier
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Plongez dans la tête de Kamenashi Kazuya, un hôte complètement fou, et suivez ses délires maniaques. Pairing : TaKame, Akame
1. Prologue

Vingt-trois heures. Il fait moite dans le night club. L'atmosphère est saturée. Fumée de cigarette, relents d'alcool et de sueur… Une bière en main, je me déhanche sensuellement. La musique est électrique. Aux accents envoûtants. Je me colle à l'homme derrière moi. Je tourne la tête. On m'a appelé ? J'ai entendu « Kame ». Personne. Je continue à danser. Et je me retourne pour de bon. Cette fois j'ai entendu. Je fais demi tour. Mon partenaire grogne. Je m'en fous. Un client m'a demandé. Fini la danse. Je me fraye un chemin jusqu'aux tables. Et quelqu'un me percute. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire de faire gaffe. L'avertissement meurt dans ma bouche. Mon regard remonte le long d'une silhouette. Grande, mince, élancée. Passe sur un visage. A la beauté incroyable. Irréelle. Un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres. Mes yeux brillent. Je sais pas encore que je l'ai trouvé. Celui qui va hanter mes jours et mes nuits. Je le reconnais. Taguchi Junnosuke. Un mannequin. Un top model à la renommée mondiale. Un rire passe mes lèvres. Il s'excuse. Sa voix un peu nasale s'imprime en moi. Elle me quittera plus.


	2. Obsédé

Un mois plus tard

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière les agresse. Je les referme aussitôt. En grognant. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir. Ce décor, c'est le Paradise. J'ai encore fini bourré. Ce mal de crâne le prouve. Mon bras rencontre un obstacle. Je referme la main dessus. Une bouteille. Et sûrement pas une seule à mon avis. Je rouvre les yeux. Je dois voir l'étendue des dégâts. Ma vision est floue. Un visage est penché sur moi. Je le reconnais pas.

- Franchement, Kazuya, t'abuse.

Cette voix mécontente par contre... je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Jin.

Je grogne.

- Tu l'as bien cherché.

- Merci de ta compassion, Jin…

- Compte pas sur moi pour ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, ça c'est une chose et je m'en contrefous. Que tu boives avec les clients, c'est encore chose et c'est normal. Par contre, que tu te mettes misère tout seul à la vodka et à la drogue, s'en est une autre radicalement différente. Et ça fait un mois que ça dure. J'en ai ras le cul de te ramasser en vrac après tes beuveries, fumettes et défonces en solitaire.

- Alors lâche-moi. Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Ah ouais ? Bah tu sais quoi, Kazuya ? Vas te faire foutre.

J'entends ses pas. Il s'éloigne. La porte du club claque violemment. Il est en colère. Comme tous les soirs depuis un mois.

Je me redresse péniblement. Mes yeux font enfin l'autofocus. Et je percute l'étendue des dégâts dont je parlais. Sept bouteilles d'alcool fort, trois cendriers blindés et pas que de mégots de clopes… Je suis presque à poil aussi. Et y'a un giga tas de billets de dix mille coincé dans l'élastoque de mon calebut. La soirée s'est finie joyeusement apparemment. Aucun souvenir. Et j'ai pas mal au cul, donc je me suis pas fais défoncer le derche. Je me relève comme je peux. Ca tangue. Pourquoi je me suis torché déjà ? Ah. Ouais. Lui. Bordel… Ca fait un mois. Impossible de me le sortir de la tête. Je dors, il est là. Je me lève, il est là. Je vais aux chiottes, il est là. Je cuisine, il est là. Même au taf, au club, il est là. Sans y être. Je suis même plus concentré sur mes clients. Qui s'en plaignent. Je suis le numéro un du Paradise… Mais je peux pas bosser correctement. A cause de lui. Je peux faire ce que je veux. Me défoncer autant que je veux, crack, héroïne, exta… N'importe quoi… Il est là. Tout le temps. Ca tourne à l'obsession. Et j'entends sa voix en prime. « Désolé ». Il m'a dit qu'un mot, ce soir-là. Mais je deviens dingue. Enfin encore plus dingue. C'est l'opinion de Jin. Akanishi Jin. Le numéro deux et mon meilleur ami. Quand il est pas en rogne contre moi. Ce qui arrive pas souvent en ce moment. Il dit que je suis dérangé. Je me trouve normal. C'est les autres qui sont louches. Lui le premier.

Je titube vers la porte. Il est sept heures du mat'. Le jour se lève quand j'ouvre la porte.

- Kame.

Je me retourne. J'aime pas quand il m'appelle. Surtout ces dernières semaines.

- Boss ?

- Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Je grimace. Je suis bon pour un sermon. Je hais les sermons. Surtout quand ils viennent de lui. Domoto Tsuyoshi. Un ex-hôte que je peux pas piffrer. Mais c'est le taulier ici. Donc je la ferme.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise devant lui. Mon crâne me fait un putain de mal.

- Ecoute Kame. T'es le numéro un ici et t'es un sacré atout pour le club… mais t'es pas irremplaçable non plus. Jin peut très bien prendre ta place. Alors va falloir arrêter de t'envoyer en l'air et le reste au sein du club, ne, ou ce sera la porte. Le Paradise est pas un bordel. Ni un local pour se droguer en douce.

Va dire ça à tes clients si classes, ducon. Niveau cul, un politique, un salaryman ou un ouvrier, c'est kif kif. Ils aiment la bite pareil. C'est eux qui me sautent dessus pour baiser. Je les repousse juste pas. Surtout après un bon paquet de verres.

Je lui répond pas. Il gave.

- T'as compris ?!

- Ouais ouais…

Tout pour qu'il ferme sa gueule. Je suis pas en état.

- Rentre chez toi. Et demain…

Je le laisse pas finir, je me barre du bureau. En marchant pas droit. Tant pis. Je vais prendre un taxi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je tourne la tête. Il est encore là. Assis à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi tu essaye de me chasser ?

Je sais que j'extrapole sa voix, mais ça fait un putain de bien. Elle est douce et agréable en plus.

- Parce que j'arrive plus à bosser. Tu m'obsède.

- Vous me parlez ?

Le chauffeur du taxi. De quoi il se mêle ?

- Nan. Roulez.

Il hausse les épaules, démarre et je regarde à nouveau mon illusion. Elle est sublime cette illusion.

- Je me suis fait engueuler à cause de toi.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu couche et te drogue sur ton lieu de travail ?

- Ouais. A cause de toi.

Il se marre. Une illusion qui se marre, c'est un concept. Et qui se fout de moi. En prime.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Non. Mais avoue que tu cherche cette situation. On s'est croisés quelques secondes et je t'ai seulement dit « désolé ».

- Ouais et ?

- Et allez, encore un marteau qui parle tout seul… Je tombe que sur les dingos moi… Putain de malchance…

Encore le chauffeur. Je le fixe par le rétro central.

- Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?!

- Oi ! J'fais c'que j'veux dans mon taxi, la reine de la nuit ! Alors si t'es pas content, tu décarre ton cul et tu fais pas chier !

Je vais le butter… Mais d'abord… Ah bah nan. A cause de ce connard de taxi, il a encore disparu. Alors qu'on avait une conversation pour une fois. Vénère, je sors de la bagnole comme je peux. Ouvre la portière du gars. Lève le bras pour lui mettre un pain. Mais je peux plus le bouger. Une main l'a arrêté.

- Excusez-le, monsieur. Prenez ça pour le dérangement.

Jin. Il est revenu quand même. Et il a filé un bifton de cinq mille au type. Qui se taille. Tu m'étonne. Il a gagné du pognon en foutant rien.

- Jin, t'es con.

- Pas autant que toi, sombre abruti. T'allais faire quoi là ? Il t'avait fait quoi ce pauvre gars ?

Pas la peine de lui expliquer. Il pigerait pas que je causais avec mon beau top model.

- Tu te rends compte que je dois te surveiller comme un môme ?

- Je t'ai rien demandé.

- Bah heureusement que j'attends pas après toi. Je suppose que le patron t'as fait ta fête ?

- Ouais.

- Bien fait. Tu vas peut-être arrêter les frais maintenant, nan ? Il est venu une seule fois, Kazuya. Une seule et il t'a juste dit un mot parce qu'il t'avait bousculé.

- Jin, la ferme…

- Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Si tu crois qu'il se rappelle de toi… C'est une star mondiale. Les chances pour qu'il échoue dans notre club étaient déjà inexistantes, alors tu pense bien que…

- JIN TA GUEULE PUTAIN ! T'es lourd !

Il me regarde comme si je l'avais baffé. Et le cogner, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque là.

- C'est moi qui suis lourd ? Alors que je suis là à soutenir l'abruti que tu es pour pas qu'il se pète la gueule sur la route en rentrant chez lui à pieds ? Je suis trop bon ouais.

- Trop bon, trop con.

- T'as raison. Je dois être con pour continuer à supporter tout ça sans t'envoyer chier pour de bon.

Il a ouvert ma porte d'entrée. Avec sa clé. Je titube jusqu'ai canap' avec son aide. Je me sens pas bien.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- L'heure de dormir, Kazuya. Bonne nuit. A ce soir.

La porte se referme. Je ferme les yeux. Il est là. Encore et toujours.

- Bonne nuit Junnosuke.

- Bonne nuit Kazuya.

Sa voix extrapolée est caressante. Cool. Je m'endors avec ce son dans les oreilles. J'aime mon illusion.


	3. En manque

J'ouvre les yeux. Mes souvenirs sont embrouillés. Et ma gorge est sèche. Je sais pas quelle heure il est. Ni combien de temps j'ai pioncé. Sur le canap' où Jin m'a lâché. Et j'ai bavé sur un coussin. Bravo, Kazu, super sex…

Je me redresse péniblement. Faut que je boive un truc. Frais de préférence. Je vais au frigo. Referme la main sur une bière.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix. Comme d'hab il est là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu as soif, il y a de l'eau au robinet. La bière au réveil, c'est pas indispensable.

- Tu me fais la morale ?

- Non, je te donne un conseil. Tu pense pas être assez défoncé comme ça ?

Je répond pas. Pas besoin.

- Prend un verre d'eau et va te doucher. Ca te rafraichira les idées et tu y verra plus clair.

Je hoche la tête. Et suis ses conseils. Putain, même quand il me fait la morale il est canon.

Bon, j'avoue que la douche m'a fait du bien ? Surtout que je le voyais à poil. Et en train de me frotter le dos. Je le sentais, j'en suis sûr. Et il est putain de bandant. D'ailleurs, j'ai bandé. Et je me suis fait plaisir. Pourquoi je m'en serais privé ?

Bref je sais pas ce que je vais foutre jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai la cervelle en bouillie. Et de toute façon il est toujours là. Qu'est ce que je foutais de mes journées avant ? Me souviens plus. Tout est flou. Je sais plus rien d'avant ce soir-là. D'avant lui. Je regarde mon illusion. Il s'efface. Petit à petit. Il disparait. Ah non merde ! Je veux pas ! Junnosuke, reste là ! Merde, merde… Je sais pourquoi il se barre… J'ouvre le placard. C'est ma réserve. Et elle est vide. Plus un cacheton. Non, j'en ai besoin, merde ! J'ai besoin d'être défoncé pour le voir ! Je me passe une main sur la figure. Faut que je sorte. Vite. De toute façon, si j'en ai pas vite… J'ai déjà la tremblote. Et j'ai chaud… Je me suis habitué méga vite. Cette nouvelle drogue… elle porte bien son nom. Elle fait voir ce qu'on veut. Comme un rêve. Et elle rend totalement accro en quelques prises. J'ai commencé y'a trois semaines. Et je peux déjà plus m'en passer. Mais je m'en plains pas. Comme ça il reste avec moi. Je sors en vitesse. Avec mon pognon. Cent dix mille trois cent yens le gramme de Dream… c'est le prix pour continuer à le voir. Avoir ma dose. Rétablir Junnosuke près de moi. C'est mes seules pensées pour le moment.

Je sors. Et merde il flotte à plein seaux. Un putain de rideau de flotte me tombe dessus. Je suis trempé jusqu'au calebut. Tant pis, faut que j'y aille. J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches. Et marche vite. Je dois atteindre le parking. C'est là qu'il est. Plus que quelques mètres. J'ai de plus en plus envie. Un bras passe autour de ma taille. Me stoppe. Qui est le connard…

- Arrête ça, Kazuya.

Jin.

- He ?

- Arrête avec cette merde.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je t'empêche de retourner chercher cette daube.

- Fous-moi la paix.

- Nan. Je te laisserais pas continuer à te détruire.

- Fous-moi la paix. J'en ai besoin.

- Cette merde est en train de te rendre complètement dingue, Kazuya. Elle te flingue les nerfs, le cerveau et te rend psychotique.

Psycho quoi ? Il m'énerve. Monsieur sort des grands mots. Juste parce qu'il a fait des études de médecine. Je me débats. Faut que je lui échappe. J'ai besoin de ma dose. J'ai besoin de Junnosuke. Il resserre son étreinte et rajoute le deuxième bras. Je suis piégé.

- Psychotruc toi-même ! Je vais bien, lâche-moi !

- Nan tu vas pas bien. Regarde-toi : tu tremble, tu vois et parle à un mec qui est pas là… La prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Sérieux, arrête.

- Ca te regarde pas, Jin ! T'as rien à foutre là !

- Je suis ton ami, crétin ! Comment tu veux que je te regarde foutre ta vie en l'air sans rien faire ?! T'as que vingt-huit ans, merde !

- Si t'es mon ami, tu me lâche !

- Nan ! Puisque je suis ton ami, je dois t'en empêcher au contraire ! J'ai pas tout foutu dans tes chiottes pour des prunes !

Ca, ça me rend enragé.

- C'était toi ! C'est ta faute si je le vois plus !

J'essaye de lui filer des baignes. Mais je suis mal placé.

- Il a jamais été là, Kazuya ! Jamais depuis cette unique fois ! Alors maintenant tu te calme ou tu vas m'obliger à employer les grands moyens !

Il me traîne vers chez moi. Il est fort, ce con. J'essaye de lui échapper. Je me tord dans tous les sens. J'essaye de le repousser. Pour briser cette étreinte d'ours. Et aller voir mon fournisseur. Dream. Dream. Il m'en faut. Il. M'en. Faut.

- JUNNOSUKE !

J'ai hurlé. Je VEUX le voir. FAUT que je le voie.

- Arrête avec lui, putain ! Il sait même pas que t'existe ! Alors que moi je suis toujours là pour toi !

Sa voix. Elle a un truc différent. Mais quoi ? Je sais pas. J'arrive pas à réfléchir. Cervelle en bouillie.

Un bon moment passe comme ça. Lui il me tire vers chez moi. Moi je me débats pour aller à mon but. Malgré moi, il arrive à me ramener. Il ouvre la porte. Entre avec moi et verrouille derrière nous. Je pousse un cri de bête blessée. Il me lâche pas. C'est même le contraire.

- NON ! NON NON NON NON NOOOOOON !

Mon cri me déchire la gorge. Je me sens pas bien… Je sue comme un poney… J'ai mal aux bras, aux jambes… même au bide. J'ai envie de gerber… et on dirait que j'ai Parkinson tellement je tremble de partout.

- Regarde-toi, Kazuya ! Ca fait seulement quelques heures que t'as pas pris cette merde et t'es déjà en manque !

- Si tu le sais, laisse-moi !

- Non ! Je t'aiderais à arrêter ! Et si je dois le faire malgré toi, alors je le ferais !

Il me traine littéralement à ma chambre. Me balance sur mon lit. Je pousse un cri. J'ai mal. Mais il a l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première baise. Un ami lui ? Avec des amis comme lui, pas besoin d'ennemi.

- J'ai mal !

Il prend mon poignet. Avant que j'ai pu comprendre, il l'a attaché à la tête de lit. En serrant comme un taré.

- Non ! Jin arrête !

Il écoute rien. J'ai beau me débattre, il attache le deuxième aussi. Je suis pris au piège. Il sort de la pièce. Il se casse ?! Il m'attache et se casse ?! C'est un sadique maniaque ! J'ai mal ! Je veux ma dose ! Je veux voir Junnosuke ! Jin, reviens merde ! Jin !

- JIN !

Il passe la tête. Ben il s'est pas barré ?

- Quoi ?

- Relâche-moi, bordel !

- Pas question. Si c'était pour dire ça, ça servait à rien de m'appeler.

Il disparait encore. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ce con ? Je tremble. J'ai chaud et froid en même temps. Et je continue à transpirer comme un poney. Je tire sur les liens. Au cas où y'aurait moyen de moyenner. Mais nan, il a bien serré.

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

Je secoue la tête de lit tellement fort qu'elle pourrait me tomber sur la gueule.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de beugler ouais ?! J'entends que dalle à ce que me dit le doc !

Quel doc ? De quoi il cause ? Et c'est là que je vois qu'il est au tel.

- AU SECOURS !

Je gueule pour que la personne qu'il a au tel m'entende.

- Arigato, sensei. J'imprime votre ordonnance et je m'en occupe.

Quelle ordonnance ? Qu'est ce qu'il trafique ?

- Jin ! Détache-moi !

Mais il répond pas. Il allume mon ordi. J'entends le clavier. Qu'est ce qu'il fout alors que j'ai mal, putain ?!

- Jin, merde !

Il répond toujours pas. Il fait chier ! Il se lève et quitte la pièce. J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. J'y crois pas. Il s'est VRAIMENT barré !

- JIN TU ME LE PAIERAS ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !

Je tire sur les liens. Son visage. J'ai besoin de le voir. J'ai besoin.

- JUNNOSUKEEEEEE ! JUNNOSUKEEEEEE ! JUNNOSUKEEEEEE !

Je hurle son nom. A m'en faire péter les cordes vocales. Comme une incantation. Comme s'il allait m'apparaitre sans Dream. Mais il apparait pas. Et je suis seul. Attaché et seul.


	4. Malgré moi

La porte claque de nouveau. Il est revenu. Je pige plus rien du tout. Il revient dans la pièce. Avec un sac. Y'a quoi là dedans ?

- T'étais où bordel ?! J'ai mal !

- Parti chercher tes médocs alors boucle-la.

- Médocs ?

Il ajoute rien. Il dépose le sac sur la table e t sort de nouveau son téléphone. Qu'est ce qu'il fout encore ? Il est sourd ou quoi ?!

- Jin !

Il répond pas. Mais je l'entends discuter. Avec Domoto-san. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Nan, je le crois pas… Il est en train de dire au boss que je viendrais pas ce soir ! Il déconne là ?! Ca veut dire… qu'il veut me laisser attaché là ?! Toute la journée ?!

- Jin ! Arrête tes conneries putain !

Je tire encore sur les liens. Je vais bien réussir à… Aie ! Putain il m'a cogné ce con !

- Mais t'es pas bien nan ?!

- Reste tranquille et j'aurais pas besoin de te frapper. Tiens, avale ça, c'est un antidouleur. Comme ça tu te plaindras plus que t'as mal.

Il me fourre un cacheton dans la bouche. Et manque me noyer en me faisant boire. J'avale le tout. Si ça m'empêche d'avoir mal…

- T'as trafiqué quoi ?! Je veux aller bosser !

- Dans cet état ? Tu ferais juste fuir les clients. De toute façon, t'iras plus au club avant d'être totalement sevré de toutes ces daubes que tu prends.

- QUOI ?!

J'ai crié. Encore. Je sais même pas comment j'ai encore de la voix. Vu comment j'ai gueulé tout à l'heure c'était pas gagné. Je me sens toujours aussi mal. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Vu que je le vois plus. Je suis en manque, oui. De Dream. Et de lui. Surtout de lui. Plus le temps passe, plus il s'efface de ma mémoire. Si ça continue, je vais l'oublier. Je veux pas l'oublier. Il faut pas que je l'oublie. Je remue sur le lit.

- Dors, Kazuya.

- Dormir ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

- J'en ai l'air ?

Je le fixe. Nan, il en a pas l'air. Mais il pense sérieusement que je peux pioncer comme ça ? Attaché comme un clébard ? Et alors que je suis une boule de nerfs ? Impossible.

- Je peux pas pioncer.

- Je te garantis que tu vas dormir, Kazuya. J'ai les moyens de t'y obliger et j'hésiterais pas à les employer.

Je pige pas tout de suite. A moins de m'assommer, comment il veut… Oh putain ! L'enfoiré de fils de pute !

- Je te conseille pas d'essayer, Akanishi Jin.

- Et comment tu compte m'en empêcher exactement ?

Je répond pas. Effectivement, ça a l'air mal barré vu qu'il m'a ligoté.

- Détache-moi et tu le sauras.

- Bien tenté… mais c'est non.

- Putain, Jin, t'es lourd…

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Merde alors, j'aurais jamais cru qu'aider quelqu'un qui veut pas l'être, c'était si difficile.

- Personne t'y oblige je te signale.

- Si. Ma conscience. Et crois-moi, c'est pas simple d'en avoir une. Surtout avec toi. Dors maintenant.

- Je t'ai dis que je pouvais pas ! T'es sourd ?!

- … Ok, tu m'oblige à employer les grands moyens, Kazuya. Et crois-moi, ça me fait pas plaisir.

Il s'éloigne vers la cuisine. J'entends de l'eau couler. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Bon, au moins les antidouleurs commencent à faire effet. J'ai déjà moins mal. Il revient avec un nouveau verre d'eau. Et un truc dans la main. Je sais ce que c'est.

- Je te le conseille pas…

Mon ton est mauvais. Si j'avais les mains libres… Meilleur ami ou pas, il s'en serait mangé un, de pain. Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Ca me file la gerbe mais tant pis. Il en est pas question.

- Bordel, Kazuya, arrête de faire le gamin ! C'est pour ton bien, merde !

- T'essaye de me droguer, enflure !

- Venant d'un mec qui a du tester toutes les daubes qui existent, c'est un peu abusé tu crois pas ? C'est juste un putain de somnifère, Kazuya.

- J'en veux pas !

- Bon… je voulais pas en arriver là, mais…

Il m'attrape par la mâchoire. Pince ma bouche au niveau des coins. Ca me fait un cul de poule. Mais surtout une ouverture. Mais ça lui suffit pas. Il appuie plus. Il va me la péter si je desserre pas les dents. Je les desserre. Je suis pas dingue non plus. Il fout le cacheton dans ma bouche. Et manque me noyer pour la deuxième fois en me filant de la flotte. Je le fixe d'un regard brûlant de haine.

- Je te hais, t'entend Akanishi Jin ! JE TE HAIS !

- Mais oui, mais oui…

Il me tapote la tête. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Comme si j'étais un môme. J'ai vingt-huit ans et lui seulement trente, merde ! Pour qui il se prend ?!

- Quelqu'un a dit un jour « je préfère ta haine à ton indifférence ». Si tu me hais, au moins tu me vois. Ca me va.

Quoi ?! Je pige pas un broc de ce qu'il baragouine. Il m'éneeeeeerve !

Je me débats encore. J'ai plus trop mal, mais je ressens le manque. La moindre fibre. La moindre cellule. Le moindre nerf. Le moindre organe même. Tout mon corps ressent l'absence de Dream. Et mon cerveau. Et mon cœur. Ressentent l'absence de Junnosuke. Mes yeux commencent à se fermer tous seuls. Ca marche sa saloperie, merde. Je lutte pour les garder ouverts. C'est un combat entre mon corps et ma volonté. Je veux pas dormir. Je veux pas dormir. Je veux pas… dormir. Je… veux pas… dormir. Je…

Je rouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit noire. J'ai la bouche pâteuse et ma salive a un goût âcre. Et aigre en même temps. Plutôt dégueu en fait. Faudrait que je boive pour le faire passer. Mais je peux pas. Je suis toujours attaché. Mon réveil indique vingt-trois heures. L'heure d'aller bosser. Mais je peux pas non plus. Je SUIS ATTACHÉ. Et j'ai envie de pisser. Putain de merde.

- Jiiiiiin !

Pas de réponse.

- JIIIIIIN !

Pas de réponse.

Je tends l'oreille. La maison est silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. J'y crois pas, il s'est barré. Il s'est vraiment barré, cet enfoiré. Il juste a du partir au club, mais merde quoi ! Putain, j'ai trop envie de pisser… Comment je vais faire ? Je vais quand même pas me pisser dessus, c'est crade… Et Kamenashi Kazuya est pas un mec crade. Plutôt le contraire même. Mais comment faire autrement puisque je peux pas bouger ?! Je le maudis. Je le maudis éternellement.

- SOIS MAUDIT, AKANISHI JIN ! SOIS MAUDIIIIIIT !


End file.
